


Artwork for Lost At Sea

by Solariana (Jacie)



Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Solariana
Summary: Artwork for Lost At SeaStory Summary:Gibbs, Tony and Tim catch a ride on a supply plane on the way to a case; a ship being held off the coast of Spain. A storm comes in and their plane goes down and the team has to work to survive.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085840
Kudos: 15





	Artwork for Lost At Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost At Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139845) by [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie). 



© 2021 by Solariana/Jacie 


End file.
